Dear Stranger-Rewritten
by Totally Random Fangirl
Summary: In which, in a letter exchange program to boost soldier's moral, one of the boys gets paired up with a 21st century girl. Short chapters. Being rewritten.
1. 01

**Ok so this probably won't interest anyone, but I decided to go back and rewrite this because I've been itching to write something for a long time and I still had drafts for this in my journal, so here I am! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the rewritten version of 'Dear Stranger'.**

* * *

 _May 20, 1944_

 _Dear_ _Stranger_ _,_  
 _I_ _suppose_ _you've_ _gotten_ _wrapped_ _up_ _in this letter program_ _too_. _The_ _boys_ _think_ _it's_ _stupid_ _, sending letters to a_ _stranger_ _back_ _home_ _. I suppose it's because most wish they were back home instead of the other side of the world. I don't blame them, everyone here misses home._

 _I don't know what I_ _can_ _write_ _without_ _the_ _Army_ _blacking_ _it_ _out_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _can_ _tell_ _you the_ _basics_ _. I'm a_ _medic_ _in the_ _paratroopers_ _. It's a_ _new_ _army_ _concept_ _,_ _jumping_ _in from_ _air planes_ _behind_ _enemy_ _lines_ _._ _We're_ _stationed_ _in_ _England_ _at_ _the_ _moment_ _, in a_ _small_ _town_ _called_ _Aldbourne_ _. It's in the_ _country_ _. The_ _town_ _looks_ _like a_ _place_ _in the_ _movies_ _. The hills here stretch out for miles. It also rains a lot._

 _Training_ _is_ _gruesome_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _guess_ _they're_ _getting_ _us_ _ready_ _for what_ _ever_ _the_ _Germans_ _throw_ _our_ _way_ _._ _Most_ _of the_ _boys_ _are_ _itching to get_ _into_ _the_ _field_ _._ _For_ _now_ _we're_ _just_ _waiting_ _, like_ _sitting_ _ducks_ _,_ _biding_ _our_ _time_ _until_ _they_ _need_ _us_ _._

 _should_ _probably mention, don't_ _be_ _alarmed_ _if_ _you_ _stop_ _getting_ _letters from me one_ _day_ _. It's_ _either_ _because_ _I'm_ _too_ _busy_ _or I'm,_ _well_ _,_ _dead_ _._

 _Sincerely_ _, Eugene Roe, 506_ _Paratroopers_ _, E_ _Company_


	2. 02

_Eugene Roe,_

 _Is this some kind of sick joke? 1944? You can't be serious , if you're talking about the war that I think you're talking about then that war ended about 70 years ago! Why am I even writing this? You're probably not even a real person, probably the boys in the dorm next door made to try and prank me. God, Lauren shouldn't have give the weed brownies last week as payback for the last prank they pulled._


	3. 03

_June 1st, 1944_

 _Dear who ever you are,_

 _What in the world are you talking about? I very much am a real person and why would I lie about something like this? There's a war going on and you think I'd joke about it? If you're trying to snap someone's cap, you've succeeded. And if you're being serious. you should probably see a doctor._

 _P.S. I shared your letter with some of the men in my company and they asked me to ask you about the weed brownie indecent._


	4. 04

_Eugene,_

 _Look, I don't know how you got that letter. I didn't even send it, it was just sitting on my desk! Anyway, I'm sorry if I offended you, but there is just no way you're writing me letters from the 40's. It's just impossible._

 _P.S. I almost forgot, the weed brownie thing: the boys in the dorm next door were playing music really, really loudly and it was the night before a huge test that Lauren, my roommate, and I had. Because we didn't get any sleep that night and almost failed that test, Lauren decided to make them brownies with weed inside and leave them in front of their door. They shared it with their friends, they got super high, and it was amazing._


	5. 05

_June 8th, 1944_

 _Dear Stranger,_

 _Thank you for your apology, and I defiantly agree with on thing, there is absolutely no way these letters are traveling through time. And if they did, how would they get from my 'time' to your's? What year do you think it is?_ _This is just too confusing to think about._

 _On a lighter note, you'd be happy to know that the men in my company thought your story was funny._

 _-Eugene Roe_

 _P.S. Sorry if this is blunt but, what is your mane. It's weird to start every letter with 'Dear Stranger'._


	6. 06

_10.2.19_

 _Eugene_ ,

 _I'm glad your friends found my college shenanigans funny. There are plenty more where that came from._

 _From my very limited knowledge in history, I'm guessing you're a few days into D-Day right (I always get dates wrong in history). Good luck I suppose, you're going to need it. I've heard the stories, none of them were pretty._

 _Honestly, I have no idea what to write in these letters, or why I'm writing them in the first place. All my problems probably seem like nothing compared to yours. And you're right too, wrapping my head around this has been crazy._

 _I guess the only thing I can say is try not to die out there Eugene. You're my only source of human contact other than Lauren as my social life doesn't exist anymore._

 _-Blair Herman_


	7. 07

_June 14th, 1994_

 _Dear Blair,_

 _It's strange to think that my present is your history. Yes you are right, it's currently D-Day+7. We've a lot of men so far and the skirmishes don't seem to end. Thank you for your good wishes, even if they won't do much to help, though if you could send a pack a smokes from back home that would help a bit._

 _Should I be flattered or worried about your lack of social contact? From your letters I think it's safe to assume your in college,right? I didn't go to college, I droped out of school really early, but from what I heard from the men who have gone, it's supposed to be the best years of your life. Maybe you should take it easy for a while._

 _I have no idea why I'm writing these letters either, but I think it's nice to know that there's a future waiting for me._

 _Take care,_

 _Eugene Roe_

 _P.S. I was only joking about the smokes. You don't really have to send them._


	8. 08

_10.10.19_

 _Eugene,_

 _Who knew you could be so wise Eugene. I'm on my last year of med school, I want to be a surgeon you see, there's no time for 'taking it easy'. I doubt I'll ever have time to take it easy ever again, if I ever get residency at a hospital that is. I'm so close to being accepted into an internship at the hospital I want._

 _I'm sorry about the friends you've lost, I wish I could do more than just sit here and write you letters. But don't worry about the cigarettes, I've got you covered. I'm glad that Im writing to you though, it's nice having a pen pal._

 _Don't forget to take of yourself too Eugene,_

 _Blair Herman_


End file.
